


Have Another Drink

by okelay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike drink and commiserate over their sad love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Another Drink

Harvey found Mike pouting in his desk. his headphones were on and his gaze was lost, so he pulled them out  
"cheer up,rookie,we won, everything is ok in the world"  
mike shook his head and simply said "my ex is getting married tomorrow"  
"is this some sad tale so I'll share my scotch? Not gonna happen... But I'll buy you a drink, come on"

they headed to a dive bar near the office,  
harvey's favourite post-breakup and a few drinks later,harvey started spouting cliches talking about fishes in the sea and the inconvienc  
es of marriage  
Mike had moved onto self-pitying and excuses began pouring out  
"she clearly wasnt for me" mike told him  
"she didnt understand my life- we wanted different things.."  
he finished his drink before continuing...  
I'm not ready to get married and she wouldn't wait..."

Harvey chuckled "do you want me to tell you she should've waited? you don't want a girl like that"  
"I dont?" asked Mike  
"nah,boy, the girls worth having don't wait around for you to get your shit together"  
"Like scotty?"  
"Believe or not, things might not be completely lost with Scotty"  
"OOoOOoOH, did you mean Donna?"

"Shut up and have another drink,rookie"


End file.
